Processing, compute, storage, and communication capabilities are often found at traditional endpoints such as mobile devices or cloud networks. There is a need for distributed computing power to be available in a plurality of devices and network enabled devices. The ability to have computing, storage, and communication capabilities distributed via a plurality of local devices and body level devices may be enabled via new wireless device form factors that may be wearable, small, disposable or integrated into larger devices.
The disclosure generally relates to smart glasses, smart watches, smart bands, and other wearable devices that may be used standalone or in conjunction with a mobile device, wireless network, or remote cloud server infrastructure.